


A Day in the Life

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explosions, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Soldiers, Spies & Secret Agents, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the life at Avengers Tower. Explosions and pastries and hasty evacuations and all ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fluff for a prompt.

"Captain Rogers? Pardon the interruption, sir, but I believe it may be in your best interests to evacuate these floors."

Steve paused in the middle of putting his coffee down, blinking somewhat uselessly up at the ceiling for a second before exchanging mildly alarmed glances with Clint and Natasha.

"And, ah, why would that be, JARVIS?" he tried cautiously, one hand already groping around for his shield. He'd taken to keeping it in the room with him at more or less all times, and probably would've felt weird about it if he didn't know that both of his current companions were always armed as well, Tony had basically booby trapped the tower, and Bruce was physically incapable of being _disarmed_. So.

Life with the Avengers, ladies and gents. You got used to it. More or less.

"Because, sir, Mr Stark and Dr Banner have just shared an 'Oops' two floors down, and then appeared to simultaneously panic somewhat. They have yet to offer further explanation or instruction. Or, indeed, speak. They are, however, very rapidly dismantling several sections of the laboratory."

... Right then. Evacuation it was.

"Does Stark have an exit strategy?" Clint asked casually, brushing past Steve on the way to the north stairwell, jacket half-over one arm and pastry wedged under his chin. Steve grabbed it hastily for him until he had the jacket on properly, smiling a bit at Clint's cheerful wave of thanks.

"Not beyond the usual, sir," JARVIS answered, equally cheerful and equally unperturbed. "I expect Dr Banner's alter ego will help him should it come to it. It may not be necessary, since they don't appear unduly alarmed, but I thought I'd put an armour on standby and advise a temporary evacuation just in case."

"Oh?" Natasha smirked, bright and amused as she clipped a line to the stair railings and made ready to rappel down the central stairwell rather than slog her way down manually. Steve, with a glance down the thirty odd flights, silently looked hopeful in her direction. She merely grinned, and handed him a carabiner in Captain America Blue. "In case of what, JARVIS?"

"Whatever may emerge," the AI answered dryly. "While years of experience have taught me what to expect from Mr Stark's mishaps, I'm afraid I don't yet have the best handle on what Dr Banner's may produce. And if I may be honest, sirs, quite frankly I shudder to think what a simultaneous mishap on their parts might result in."

Steve glanced at Clint, braced beside him on the second line, and at Natasha, poised ready above them, and found the exact same expression on their faces as he reckoned was probably on his own. A rueful, amused agreement, and a certain degree of exasperated alarm.

"You know what, JARVIS?" he said, with a bright little smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. "You're not alone there."

They'd told him life in the army would be interesting, he thought, as the three of them slid down two floors and paused together for a second on the lab floor out of pure contrary curiosity. They'd warned him about the need to be always ready, because the unexpected could happen at any moment and people's lives could be at stake. Seventy years and a couple of world threatening events later, he could honestly say that the army had _nothing_ on the Avengers.

Which, he reflected wryly as a small explosion reverberated the tower around them, was probably just as well, really.

He wasn't sure the world would survive an army's worth of this lot.


End file.
